


Tell me the truth

by TheLastSugg



Category: Caspar Lee - Fandom, Jaspar - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, jaspar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastSugg/pseuds/TheLastSugg
Summary: This is a fanfic base upon a dream I had. It starts to get more interesting after the first chapter or two. Everyone's got to start somewhere, right?





	1. It all started with a game...

I was wondering who was in the middle and whether anyone had fallen yet when a foam pole came flying towards me. Of course, I tried to duck, but not in time. I was out. The wall around the dark figure in the middle lowered slightly as I walked towards it, hoping it would be Caspar. I took one more step as I waited for the other three surrounding walls to drop and I stood there, Caspar and Joe watching me, with a grin on their faces-Caspar's wider than Joe's. I wasn't sure at this point whether kissing the person in the middle was a punishment or a prize, but I'd already commited to this game and there was no going back now...

I stepped onto the platform, shaking slightly, adrenaline rushing through my veins as Oli White gently rests one arm on my shoulder; the other around my hip, pulling me closer. I didnt resist, walking so close to him I could hear his every breath. I slowly look up as he looks down, his lips slightly apart. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brushing against mine. It was over before I knew it.

I turned bright red as Joe and Caspar applauded loudly. I let out a slight giggle and Oli stepped out of the box onto the side opposite me. This time we had to play to be in the middle. The walls rose back up and the poles started spinning once more. Duck... jump... duck... jump... I continued this sequence with no struggle but when they started to speed up, I ducked at jump and jumped at duck, falling over. I got back up and stood there waiting for the next round.

The wall in front of me once again drops, this time no ones inside. I walked inside as the wall behind me closed. From the outside, you cannot see into the box, however from the inside, I could see all the other players struggling to keep up with the spinning pole. As the round starts, I start thinking about Oli and if he wanted me to win but my trail of thought gets interrupted when I notice Oli's fallen. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned to my left to see Joe doing so badly he might as well give in. Turning around, I saw Caspar doing so well it's unbelievable. It might be his long legs or his aspiration for sport, but whatever it was, he wasn't going down any time soon. Turning around once more, i noticed Joe was completely out of sight and my body before my head as I was jumping up and down for joy. I was going to kiss Caspar Lee!

The wall lowered and I must've looked flustered as Caspar slowed down, giving me a bit of time to recover. Caspar is always so thoughtful and that's one of the many reasons I have a crush on him. As he stepped onto the platform, the walls started lowering and Caspar had e biggest smile on his face I'd ever seen. I wasn't sure if he was happy because he wasn't kissing Joe or Oli or because he was kissing me but I didn't mind.

He looked down at me lovingly, his head at just the right angle for the remaining sunlight to reflect off his deep blue eyes, giving them a little twinkle. I looked up and only now I realised he was a lot taller than Oli but I wasn't going to let that ruin our kiss. I stepped up onto the tip of my toes, my hands on Caspar's shoulder for support when he opened his lips slightly, placing his hands in the same places Oli did; one on my hip, the other behind my neck as I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to touch.  
Slowly our lips brushed together, Caspar's tongue moving around my mouth. He pulled me closer and we carried on, longer than intended. This is what I've been dreaming of for years and it was... it was over. Just like that, we broke our kiss. Caspar smiled at me and turned to Joe, who was tapping his wrist sarcastically signalling we took too long. That was my dream come true.

There was another round after that, although I wasn't bothered anymore. I'd had my kiss and I didn't particularly want to be in the middle so I 'fell over' on the first hurdle. The game stopped. This time, my wall never lowered and s relieved as I was about that, I was hoping Caspar wasn't inside. The obstacles started spinning again and I didn't even bother to duck, causing me to be thrown into the wall between me and another player. The game eventually came to an end, the walls lowered revealing Caspar and Joe. I felt a pang in my heart and tears poured out of my eyes as they leant in and kissed. I don't know who I wanted to back out anymore. I couldn't watch yet didn't want to look away, their kiss seemed to last an eternity but I still don't think it was as long as our on pend I was sure I didn't see any sparks flying out. When they had finished, Caspar whispered something to Joe and Joe nodded obediently, turning to Oli and whispering something to him before they both walked off toward a distant building.

Caspar looked at me for a few seconds before taking one step in my direction. Another one followed... then another. He was only a few feet away from me, I panicked and turned around, nearly falling off the arena. Caspar ran towards me and caught me before holding me close to him. He wiped away my tears and sat me on the edge I nearly fell from a minute ago. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before saying in unison, "I'm sorry" and then "what are you sorry for?" Before bursting out into fits of laughter. Caspar wrapped his arm round my shoulder as I buried my head into his chest. Tears were streaming down my face by this point and I'm sure Caspar didn't want to get his shirt wet.

"That kiss with Joe..." I heard a slight quiver in his voice. "It didn't mean anything. I know my fans are always making stuff up about me and Joe but I'm not gay. It was just a game and I probably could have got out of it but-"

"I know" I cut in, trying to hold back more tears. "That kiss with me... our kiss. Did it mean anything to you?" By this point I had Made a noticeable wet patch in Caspar's soft grey t-shirt. Would he be hugging me if it didn't mean anything? What if this is all just a friendly gesture? After all, he is the kindest person I know.

"Yes...I didn't want our kiss to be over" by now there were tears squeezing their way out of Caspar's eyes. "But...but I noticed Joe..." he carried on. "Before we started playing, he told me I would never be with you..."

"Why would he do such a thing?" I sobbed.

"I think he was jealous. He asked Oli to fall over early on and he guessed you wouldn't want to play..." tears continued to run down Caspar's soft cheeks. I figured it wasn't my turn to comfort him. I wiped away the tears and gave him a hug. I probably shouldn't have sprung on him so hard as we both lost our balance and landed in a heap on he floor below. We were both laughing through our tears and i thought the moment was rather sweet.

"I get it." I finally managed to say. Wasn't sure what would happen. Would there be an 'us' or would Joe win? I wasn't sure what so say so I just suggested we meet the others and grab lunch. Caspar was up for it. He seemed to forget about what happened after Joe and Oli left but it was spinning around my head so fast I couldn't concentrate.   
On the way to the restaurant, I tried to hold hands with Caspar, but he just shot me a look and said 'not now'. What was that supposed to mean? Its not as if Joe was around but I wasnt up for arguing so I just decided to shut up and keep walking, looking up at Caspar every once in a while just to check he was still my Caspar. Before going in, he stopped and apologised to me.

"Im sorry, I just dont really trust Joe at the moment so I'd rather he didnt find out about us just yet." I could only nod. Us? Us. Us! My stomache flipped when he said those words yet I could only try my best to not jump up and down or hug Caspar or even... kiss him. He stopped to hold the door open for me and as i walked through, he whispered "I love you" into my ear but by the time i found my words, we were at the table with Joe and Oli.

Joe stood up and gestured for Caspar to sit next to him as 'his property' but i couldnt retaliate. Not now. I sat down next to Oli and i thought it would be awkward since our kiss but he seemed pretty fine with me next to him. During the wait for our pizza to arrive, (Joe ordered a large for him and Caspar to share) me and Oli talked about quite a few things. Love, family, food. - we had some deep conversations. It was going really well up until when we were messing around and he put his arm around me the same way Joe did when we were talking. I didnt know what to do. I was too kind to shake him off so i just left his arm round me, praying for our pizza to arrive. When it did, we found out there was a mix up with the orders. My Hawaiian pizza was cancelled at around the same time Joe went to the bathroom and Oli's ham and mushroom pizza had been made large. Me and Caspar exchanged looks and he shot me a look that said 'leave it, it's not worth a fight' so i shared a pizza with Oli who never removed his arm from around me. During that meal, i shot Joe around four or five death stares although he didn't see them.

When the waiters asked if we wanted dessert i really wanted to go but i never miss an opportunity to have tiramisu. Im not going to lie, it was the best tiramisu i've had in a long time. Joe tried to get Caspar to order a sundae they could share but like me, Caspar would never pass the opportunity to have tiramisu. At the end, Oli offered to pay for my meal, which i saw coming but i refused to let him as he probably thought this was a double date. Oli was really sweet, handing me my coat, offering to pay, but as we were going our separate ways, he tried to kiss me like he did on the platform just a few hours ago. I pulled away and turned crimson as his lips softly touched my cheek. I ran. I ran faster than i've ever run before. I ran through the street, past the shops and collapsed in an alley behind the local drugstore. I grabbed my phone and called Caspar to apologise but i only heard the buzzing noise and my heavy breathing before leaving a message on the answerphone. Come on, Caspar. You never turn your phone off, not even in a cinema. I need you, Caspar Lee. As i said this, tears streamed down my cheeks and i realised i owed Oli an apology. I stood up and started walking back to the restaurant when a familiar car pulled into the alley i was in. It was Oli. He rolled down the windows and gestured me to get in so i did.

Once i'd done up the windows, i apologised to Oli and he took me back to his flat where i explained exactly what happened. He hugged me and i let him, but only in a friendly manner and then i let him kiss me one last time as an apology, knowing that Joe would understand. I cried myself to sleep on him and woke up only when Josh entered. I must have looked worse than i felt as Josh sat next to me and started rubbing my back. By now, Josh was more of a brother figure to me than a friend, looking after me and teasing me. Oli must have called him.

"Caspar hasnt answered his phone and ive tried at least 14 times" i told Josh.

"Maybe you shouldve called him 15 times!" Josh teased me. I swung my arm toward him in a really awkward way but he dodged. Josh is good like that. He understands and helps me with my problems and isnt too serious. For about an hour, Josh, Oli and i called and called Caspar until finally he answered.

"Hello?" A lost voice echoed.

"Josh, why did you call Joe?" I shouted. The person on the other end obviously heard me but chose to ignore it.

"Hello?" They said again.

"I didnt. Joe obviously has Caspar's phone" Josh sounded offended.

"Sorry." I told Josh, fluttering my eyelids.

"Hello?" 

"Someone please answer them" Oli shouted, pushing the phone into my face.

"Hey, Joe." I said slowly.

"Hey, i dont want to say this but Caspar needs you."

"I'm not sure if i believe you" i exclaimed rudely.

"You dont have to beleive me, just come here and you can bring your new boyfriend and Josh with you." Joe said abruptly. I climb off of Oli, trying not to hurt him and head towards the door, grabbing my phone and bag on the way.

"You coming?" I look between Josh and Oli and they look amused and a little scared.  
I dont know whether to let Josh ride shotgun or in the back but i cant wait to get to Joe so i jump in the back. When Oli and Josh get in, Josh turns around to look at me and i know what he's going to say so i just tell him to shut up. He was going to say something about Oli 'being my new boyfriend', which he's not. "I just want to get to Caspar and not waste any time" i tell Josh, giving him a stare.

"Alright..." Josh said, but i knew this wasnt the end of it. "Oli and you sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" i stopped him before he could finish.

"If you dare finish that song, you wont be able to sing again." I say through gritted teeth.

"Ooooooooh" Josh said sarcastically; Oli in hysterics. I jump out the car when we're stuck in traffic lights about half a block away from Caspar's house. I let myself in with the emergency key and leave my shoes and bag by the door. I rush up to Caspar's bedroom and turn the light on. He's there with Joe, Joe kissing him while Caspar's pushing him away.

"Joe!" I scream. He looks around a mischievous grin on his face. The shirtless Caspar runs up to me and lifts me into his arms he kisses me passionately.

"I... i kissed Oli", i tell him.

"I know. Josh told me everything" 

"I love you too, Caspar" I told him, replying to what he said in the restaurant.

"I know...' he replied "i have to go away for a while, with Joe, Josh and Oli." He tells me.

"Have you told her?" He asks Josh

"No, I thought you should" Josh replies.

"Tell me what?" I ask Caspar, curiously

"Come to South Africa with us" he pleads 'its only three weeks and i've already bought your ticket"

"I'd love to" i reply, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll protect you from Joe", i whisper so only he could hear.


	2. Going away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar said he would take you away but it's not as simple as a holiday...

We take our seats on the plane, mine next to Caspar's. i hold his hand as we take off and squeeze it tight when we're in the air. It's as if he can sense the excitement inside me. He teaches me how to edit and i edit one of his videos. He even lets me insert a screen at the end that says 'edited by Caspar's girlfriend' and i'm over the moon at this. Joe watches us kiss many times. He looks so sad and I feel really sorry for him so i have this crazy idea. I whisper it to Caspar so it doesn't ruin the surprise and he agrees. The next moment, i'm sat next to Josh, leaning into him, watching Joe and Caspar through the gap in between the seats. The plan is working but it sickens me to watch them flirting. Josh helps me stay sane as i cant help but think of ways to get rid of Joe. The moment is coming. I don't want to watch but i can't help it. Josh holds me tight and i might've let out a little whine when it happened, but it was only fair. I let Joe kiss Caspar. After all, Oli did kiss me twice so its only fair for Joe. I never want to let go of Josh but we were hitting turbulence so i was asked to return to my seat. I was desperate to talk to Caspar but he couldn't look at me. I wonder why. Did Joe say something?

I leant over to Caspar and took his hand. I told him it'll be okay and he could tell me anything. I half expected him to kiss me but he didn't. Instead, he pulled his hand away and started talking to Joe through the gap in the seat. I needed Josh. I went and sat on Josh's lap, next to Joe. He suggested i went and talked to Oli while he sorted this out but i wanted to stay. Josh took me over and sat me down on Oli's lap. He then whispered something to Oli i couldn't make out and then left. When Josh got back, Joe had moved into my seat once more and was making out with Caspar, tears streaming down Caspar's face. Josh shouted at Joe so everyone on the plane was looking at them. Joe moved back and Josh sat down next to Caspar.   
'What's going on with you, Caspar?' Josh asked, placing one hand on Caspar's knee. Caspar looked through Josh as if he was a ghost. I felt his colourless eyes resting on my numb body. He looked ill. I wanted to look after him, cook for him. Not crush on him like some teenage girl.

Oli sensed I was weak and kissed me. I couldn't let him do this. Not when Caspar was looking. Not ever. I couldn't stop him. I didn't have enough power. Oli's hands moved around my body. He kissed me. I never kissed him back. Did he not realise i wasn't kissing him? I need Josh. I made eye contact with Caspar for the first time in a few hours and signalled to josh. Caspar understood. That's another reason i love Caspar. He understands my brain waves and eye signals. He got Josh. I signalled 'i love you' but i he must have thought i rolled my eyes at him as he slumped back down in his seat, out of sight. Josh started walking towards us, tears continuing to fall from my face. Oli didn't see Josh as he turned my head round and kissed me forcefully. Josh pulled me from Oli's grip and sat me down back at my own seat. I wanted to sit with Josh so badly but that means putting Joe and Caspar together and i wasn't going to let that happen.   
  
One thing that i never expected happened. Caspar turned around and gave me his favourite black hoodie to wear just as the seatbelt light turned on. He knows i hate landing and i love that jumper. I pulled it over my head, messing my loose top knot but i didnt care. My Caspar was back.

He made sure i was secure before doing his own seatbelt up. His jumper was far too big for me but that's why i like it. It made me feel safe. I pulled the hood over my bad excuse of a bun and put the sleeves over my hands before putting them to my face. They smelt like Caspar. I knew i could fall asleep but with only half hour left, i wanted to make sure Joe was okay. I moved my hands away from my face so i could see properly. I looked up at Caspar and noticed he wasn't okay.

I reached out for his hand and watched a tear fall onto the sleeve of his hoodie. I grabbed it, forcing him to look at me. I wiped away the tears and once again, buried my face into his chest, just like i did the first time we kissed. I realised Caspar hadn't eaten in hours so i grabbed the bag of nuts that had escaped from my dinner tray before the hostess collected it and gave it to Caspar. "You need to eat" i managed to say. He smiled at me and ate the nuts. I've noticed whenever he smiles at me, it's different to when he smiles at anyone else. He always looks so cute-especially when he's smiling. He finished his nuts and tucked the packet into the pouch at the back of the chair in front. He 'yawns' and his right arm ends up 'accidentally' wrapped around me. I giggle because he obviously didn't yawn.

When we are almost on the ground, we get guessing when we will hit the ground and whoever guesses right gets to kiss the other. It was obvious that it was a win-win situation but it got us talking-and flirting-and kissing! Caspar isn't as good as Josh and Oli at sensing when something's up but it's kind of good as i was worried of what Joe might do next but i didn't want to worry Caspar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I said I would post every month but I fine when reading fanfics that you need at least two chapters to really feel the story. 
> 
> As I have not received many kudos yet, I would appreciate it if you left some and I understand the story does not have much structure yet but I promise it will soon!
> 
> If you are wondering why Joe is the one who's more attracted to Caspar, it's because of how the later events unfold.


	3. Decisions

We got to the hotel and once we got the room keys, we decided who we were going to share with. I wanted to go with either Caspar or Josh. One room was for two; the other for three. Of course, Joe wanted to room with Caspar, and Oli wanted to room with me and i wasnt prepared for sharing a room with Joe at the moment as im afraid he might murder me in my sleep so i suggest "Why don't i go in with Caspar and Josh. Is that okay with you guys?" I look over at Oli and Joe. Before they had a chance to object, Josh handed Caspar and I the keys to our room.

"You two head on up" he gestures towards the elevator. When the doors shut behind us, we could hear Josh say 'No monkey business. Do you hear me? You two have upset them enough today so don't go ruining this trip for them.' We burst out laughing and hugged, knowing that we were safe with Josh.

When we got to our room, we left our bags in the entrance and went to explore. There were two king-size beds in the main room. I turned around to see Caspar stood in front of an open door, staring into what i thought was another bedroom. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"It-it's not a room." He replied, scared.

 "What?" I raised my voice a bit. To be honest, i was kind of hoping we would have to share a bed but Caspar couldn't know that.

"Maybe we've got the wrong room. You know how Josh is sometimes." I reassured him.

"Yeah..." he didn't sound convinced.

"Hey, lovebirds" a deep voice could be heard from the doorway. "You two trying to keep me out, putting your bags here?!" Josh said sarcastically. I leave Caspar frozen to help Josh. I give Caspar a kiss on the cheek as i pass, jolting him from his daydream.

"Sorry, we were just looking at the room." I say, blushing. I start removing Caspar's heavy bag from the doorway. He could see i was struggling.

"Here, let me help. You grab the backpacks." Caspar told me. "Josh... did you choose the room?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ya, why?" He laughed. "Did you two not want to share a bed?" He cooed.

"I dont mind. Do you?" Caspar looks at me.

"I-I dont mind" i reply, trying to keep calm because inside, I was having a party. I shoot a look to Josh saying thank you but he doesnt understand but Caspar does. I turn crimson and turn around, embarrassed.

Caspar sneaks up behind me, slipping his hands under my arms, squeezing me tight. Josh lets out a moan as if saying 'you can do that later, just help me.' I cant be mad at Josh but i wish that moment lasted just a little longer. We carry on grabbing bags until our arms ache. Caspar had a whole suitcase for camera equipment. Who knew it was so heavy! He told me he had to film a video for his main channel and i offered to help. He agreed and said it would be a good idea to introduce me to his fans although he wouldn't upload it for a while. We flop down onto our bed at the same time and laugh as we realise we took Josh's bags in too. Josh walks in with his head up high, looking like a king.

"You two gonna unpack my stuff too?" He teases

"Urgh dont remind us. Anyway, shall we do it now or later?" I ask Caspar.

"Do what!" Josh interrupts.

"What are you implying?" Caspar asks Josh.

"Do it later. We can unpack now if thats okay with you?" He replies.

"What are you doing later?" Josh asks, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Filming a main channel video." Caspar and I shout.

"Oh" Josh says looking disappointed before we all start laughing.

We unpack our stuff and mess around, Josh teasing us about our flirting. My phone vibrates and i read the text out loud. "It's my best friend from back home. She's asking how i am. Can i tell her about us if she promises not to tell?" I turn to look at Caspar, who has disappeared from where he was sat and is now stood behind me, laughing. "What's funny?" I ask. Josh, who is unable to talk because he's lost control of his laughter simply points to the mirror. I walk up to it and notice what's so funny. Caspar put his underwear on my head. I took drama so i was able to act angry and fight the giggles. I walked over to my suitcase, picked up some of my own underwear, turned around and still looking angry, chased Caspar around the room until i put mine on his head. Josh, who could have been having a fit, was lying on the floor barely able to breathe at how stupid we look. Caspar looked around.

"I'm really sorry. I didnt mean to make you angry." He said, pulling me closer. By now, we'd killed Josh because he's able to tell when i'm acting. I burst out laughing and thrust myself at Caspar, knocking him over onto Josh's bed.

"I was acting, Casp!" I kiss him passionately, the underwear still on our heads, Caspar lying on the bed underneath me. It wasn't like the kiss Joe shared with Caspar, nor the one I had with Oli, we both kissed each other and it lasted longer than i'd ever imagined.

When we've finished, Caspar picks me up like a bride and carries me past Josh and sits me down in his lap by my suitcase. He looks through it and grabs some stuff before leaving me and running into the bathroom. Josh, just able to speak, tells me to put some of Caspar's clothes on, so i do and i guessed that was what he was doing but it didnt make it any less funny when he came out wearing clothes that were about 3 sizes too small. When he saw me, he started laughing and pulled the boxers, that were still on my head, down over my face. I laughed and ran around like a zombie, unable to see when i stumbled onto a bed. I removed the underwear from my head and gaped in awe at how the room had transformed. The lights were off, curtains drawn, scented candles lit... Caspar was lying on the bed in my clothes, trying to look like a girl. He had forgotten about my knickers on his head! I kiss him and take the underwear off, messing up his hair, throwing both pairs onto Josh.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Josh said in a motherly tone. He had it all wrong.

"Josh don't worry man, they were on our head. We wont do it now, not with you in the room" Caspar told him. I had forgot all about Josh being in the room. Josh sensed my disappointment and shot me a look that said 'sorry'. I continued to play with Caspar's hair until my phone buzzed. It was Zoe. She said she was sorry about Joe and she'll try to help. Zoe's the reason i met Caspar. I can count on her with everything. She's the female version of Josh, only more serious and without as many jokes. As i was about to turn my phone off, i remember about my best friend. I immediately message her saying 'i have some AMAZING news. Promise you wont tell ANYONE? xx' and wait for a reply. She doesn't really look on social media. Not as much as i do. And i wasn't prepared to spend £5 on one text that says 'hi'.

Anyway, i had time. I carried on playing with Caspar's hair, as he rubbed my back. My phone lit up on the bed next to me. It was my friend. She was online! I quickly unlocked my phone and opened Snapchat. She promised not to tell! I was so excited i didn't know what to say. 'You know Caspar, the really fit Youtuber I've had a crush on for years?' I send, letting Joe look over my shoulder. She almost immediately replies.

'Yeah OMG what about him?'

'You know i know him...' i reply, letting her guess

'Yeah and you know Joe' she put the emoji face with heart eyes after Joe's name and Caspar pretends to vomit.

'I'm his girlfriend!' I reply, not waiting any longer.

'Who? Joe's? OMG i hate you why did you steal Joe from me?'

'No No Ew No Caspar!!!!!' I reply, offended by her thinking i was out with Joe and a little disgusted because she has a crush on him.

'Oh My Zalfieeeeeee' she replies. I send her a picture of Caspar, who has now moved on from my back and is now playing with my hair.

'Is he pulling your hair?!' She jokes

'Please don't tell anyone, not even Danielle' i plead.

'Of course not x. Anyway gotta go xxxxxx'

It feels so good to have told someone, even if they've told my secrets before... "Who's Danielle?" Caspar asks me.

"My friend has at least three fan accounts and she's one of her best internet friends." I reply "it's complicated." I decide to say, returning to Caspar's silky blonde hair. We lie there for another half hour before Josh recieves a text from Joe asking for us all to meet for dinner and go for a swim. Of course, we agree to go, as we don't want to make Joe and Oli suspicious. I whisper to Caspar "i love you, Pineapple" and we both walk towards the door. Josh stops us and tells us to put our own clothes on.

"So youre going to meet them to make sure you dont seem suspicious so you're gonna wear each other's clothes... because that's not suspicious" he rolls his eyes and sends me into the bathroom, handing me a dress and walks over to Caspar, handing him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When i go back out, i dont think to ask whether everybody's decent and see Caspar standing there in his boxers. I dont know why but i went red. I've seen Caspar in his boxers enough times in videos, so why is it any different in real life? His mouth was hanging wide open. I started giggling because of how stupid yet cute he looked. It took him a minute to find his words.

"That... that dress..." he gawped. "It-you look amazing" i felt really dizzy, my stomach flipped.

"I-I should probably go back in there" i point to the bathroom, my arm shaking.

"I cant let you do that" Josh tells me, sternly. "Excuse me? Are you a bouncer or something?" I joke.

"If you're going to date Caspar, you'd better get used to seeing him like this." I groan and turn around. Caspar laughs and continues to get changed, a noticeable stiffness in his body. When he's finally got the jeans on, he walks over to me and sits on the bed next to me, topless. I cant help but look at his muscular chest.

"Don't you ever call me a pineapple" he teases.

"How about now?" I put my hand on his chest. I can feel his heart racing through his warm, smooth skin. He places his hand on top of mine, careful not to move it. His hand still firmly placed upon mine, he kisses me.

"I'll have to think about that" he finally answers, smirking. I take advantage of having my hand on his chest and push him back and lie down, my head on his bare chest. My half-up hair spreads across Caspar's chest tickling him, making him laugh. With the hand nearest his face, i started stroking his cheek, the other holding his hand, resting on my chest. Josh walked in from the bathroom, suggesting we don't go in there for a while. Although i laughed, my eyes said something else. They darted over to Josh, and he didnt even have to look at my eyes to know what they said. 'way to ruin the moment'. I closed my eyes for a minute and I was woken up by Caspar tapping me on the shoulder because Josh had my phone.

"Josh!" I shouted waving my arms towards him, letting go of Caspar.

"Who's Lily?" He asked

"She's my best friend. The one i was telling about Caspar"

"The one who likes Joe" Caspar said.

"She doesnt know him well enough. I liked you!" I tease, emphasising the word liked and turning my head to see Caspar's face.

"Just answer it" Caspar said, rolling his eyes. I took the phone from Josh and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in a crazy voice.

"You know this is FaceTime right?" She said, laughing. I could imagine her standing there with her hand on her hip.

"Oh er right." I moved the phone away from my face as she gasped.

"You two are so cute" she cooed. I completely forgot i was lying on Caspar's bare chest. Caspar, of course, didn't realise he was on camera and continued to play with my hair.

"Oi, Josh, how long until we have to meet Joe and Oli?" Joe asked, still unaware Lily could see him.

"Someone should tell him" Josh said, kneeling down on the other side of Caspar so he could be seen.

"Lily?" I asked, knowing she would love to talk to Caspar.

"Who, me?" She said, acting all innocent, "talk to Caspar Lee?" Caspar looked up when he heard his name. "Caspar, i can see you" she said, battering her eyelids.

"Oh hi..."

"-Lily" she exclaimed. "Is Joe single? Are you with Zoe? -she liked two of my tweets. Can you sign a book for me? Can you and Joe sign my copy of Hit the Road? Can-" i stop her as Caspar looks scared

"Lily... you're scaring Caspar!" I say slowly. "Calm down and just talk to me as you normally would. Now, why did you call?" I knew why she wanted to call. To see if i was lying. And to see Joe!

"I wanted to see your room-and Joe" i wasn't sure if i wanted her to meet Joe but i agreed anyway so i climbed off Caspar and left him to get dressed while i showed Lily the hotel room. Josh enjoyed the company and hid in the wardrobe to scare me. He did some other crazy things like pretend to be having a shower and lay on the bed pretending to sleep. It's little things like that why we're such good friends. When i've finished giving lily the tour, i walk up to Caspar again.

"And here's the sexiest man on earth" i say, looking up at Caspar. "Exhibit only!" I direct this at Lily! I end the call. Still holding my phone, i wrap my arms around Caspar. "You'll always be my Pineapple" i say to him, right before we kiss.

"You two sicken me" Josh jokes. I then hear slow clapping coming from my phone and realise i forgot to end the call and Lily saw all of it.

"Congrats" she said sarcastically, a slight wave of jealousy in her voice.

"Im sorry, Lily. I thought i ended the call."

"Don't bother" she shouted before hanging up. I felt like crying but Caspar knew and held me tighter. We sat down together, waiting for Josh to get ready. I wasn't expecting him to get changed in front of us, although we weren't really interested.

"How about i text her and say we can get Joe to talk to her... and maybe meet her?" I ask Caspar, in between kisses.

"You know what?" He asked "thats a great idea!" I begin to text Lily but my hands are shaking too much. Caspar peels the phone from my grip and texts lily for me. 'Hi Lily, this is Caspar. You don't have to reply straight away but would you two make up if i got Joe to FaceTime you? I'll send you a signed copy of his books if you like. I just want you to be friends again. Yours, Caspar xx'

"Thanks for that, Caspar" i said, giving him a hug. "I really owe you one"

"No you don't. That was to make up for what happened on the plane" he replied which i thought was fair but it really wasnt his fault. By now, Josh had finished getting changed and was ready to go.

"Got your swim kit?" He asked us. "Or are you two going skinny dipping?!" He nudged Caspar's arm as if to say something. If it was just the three of us, i would but i dont trust Joe or Oli at the moment. I grabbed my kit as Caspar grabbed his and we walked down the hall, toward Joe and Oli's room. We stood back, a distance from each other, as Josh knocked on the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a day longer than anticipated guys. I hope you enjoy this I've just had a lot of homework xx

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure whether to post weekly, monthly or every two weeks. Please leave suggestions down below and I will read them and take them into account.  
> Please note this is my first ever fanfiction so it will progress more over time


End file.
